The invention relates to a circuit breaker comprising a circuit breaker unit, a removable processing module comprising an electronic processing unit and mechanically and electrically connected to the circuit breaker unit, a removable calibration module, comprising calibrating means, mechanically fixed to the circuit breaker unit and electrically connected to the processing unit, and communication means connected to an external communication bus.
It is known to use a circuit breaker with different types of electronic trip devices. These trip devices are generally removable and are only fitted in the circuit breaker when the latter is installed.